Stay With Me
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: X-Men First Class Charles/Erik and Sean/Alex. The family isn't torn apart... but the tension remains. How will they deal with it? It is an AU in which some things vary that create a vastly different outcome for our mutants. Chapter 14 posted!
1. Checkmate

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: This is just a tester to see how it goes over... If people like it I will continue with the chapters, evolving the story, if not... I figured this would serve as a fairly good one shot. So PLEASE comment, review, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Listen very carefully my friend… killing Shaw will not bring you peace."<p>

The statement echoed quietly around the small library, filling the room with a tired voice as Charles sat forward in his chair. The chess game that sat before him, black and white pieces mingled together on the board, had been all but forgotten… no. This conversation was far more important. After all, Erik had made no effort to keep his intentions of killing Shaw a secret, whether it be verbally or in his thoughts… and that had Charles greatly worried. In their short time together he'd become rather attached to the young man across from him, more so than was healthy to be sure…

"Peace was never an option."

The reply came back simple and quiet, the undeniable accent coloring Erik's voice as he sat back in his chair, arm resting lightly on the side while his cerulean eyes took in every inch of the man across from him. Those words… those five, simple words stung Charles more than Erik would ever know, but he didn't show it. Instead he sat back and placed his hands on his lap, bright azure eyes falling to the chess board for a moment before they moved back to the man across from him. Erik was always so calm… so guarded… so unwilling to allow anyone to help him. And despite Charles' best efforts to get beneath that steel like exterior, he'd gotten no further than a brief touch of his mind, and that had been weeks ago when Erik had tried to leave the government facility.

With a reluctant sigh he leaned forward once more and grabbed up a black knight, moving it the appropriate spacing before setting it down and shifting back. It was Erik's move now…

"Charles, don't act so surprised." The low, deep voice echoed out across the small distance between them and Charles' eyes shot up, lingering for a moment on the other's before falling back to the board, watching as Erik bent forward and grabbed up a white bishop, shifting it a few spaces before placing it down. "I've not hidden the fact that I have every intention of killing Schmidt." He added, withdrawing his hand and placing it on his knee as he looked up to Charles now, nodding towards the board to indicate it was his opponent's turn.

"I know, Erik." Charles replied quietly as he studied the board, debating on his next move. "I just wish you'd listen for once." His voice was soft, almost trance like as he chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he reached out and grabbed up his own queen, moving it four spaces to the left and setting it down. Suddenly Erik was clicking his tongue, his head shaking back and forth as he moved forward and grabbed up his own white queen, moving it ahead.

"Bad move, Charles." He murmured, a small smirk turning up the corner of his mouth as he lift his gaze up to Charles, watching the man carefully as a disgruntled expression suddenly came across his face. "Check mate."

"Damn it…" Charles cursed, causing Erik's eyes to widen slightly as he sat back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest which caused the black turtleneck to stretch lightly over his chest and arms.

"Charles…" He mocked, forcing a small amount of shock into his voice that quickly gave way to a quiet laugh, one that immediately made the disgruntled expression flee Charles' face and change instead into a brief grin.

"We should be getting to bed, Erik… Tomorrow is going to be a very trying day." Charles managed as he pushed himself up from the chair, disregarding the chessboard that lay before him. The game was over, Charles lost. He wasn't always the most graceful of losers, but tonight was much different than any other.

"You know I won't sleep Charles." Erik responded, shaking his head as he too pushed himself up, his arms fall to his sides as he sidestepped his friend and moved towards the door. "Though I think I will get in a bit of last minute training to-"

The words were cut off abruptly by a sudden warm hand that was clasped around his wrist, preventing him from moving any further. Charles was standing directly behind him, arm outstretched as his blue eyes searched the strong, angular face before him. "Erik…" His voice was soft, delicate as he stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between himself and the other man, not breaking their connected gaze for one moment. Erik stared down at him, searching that familiar face for any hint of what was going on in that mind of his… It was moments like these were he desperately wished he shared his friends powers.  
>"Please, just know you aren't going into this alone." The words were spoken softly, freezing Erik to his spot as every muscle in his body tensed. "You have a team, friends… me." Charles murmured, his words having as much impact as if he were shouting.<p>

Silence fell as Erik searched those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be filled with something… something he just couldn't place. Before he could ask though, Charles squeezed his wrist for a lingering moment before he let go all together and stepped around him, moving towards the door. Once he stood in the frame, the small telepath stopped and turned back to look at Erik, a small smile in place as he nodded. "Good night, Erik." And with that he was gone, leaving Erik quite alone in the library.


	2. I Can't Lose You

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works or characters of X-Men, they all belong to Marvel.

A/N: So, originally this was a oneshot... But it actually worked perfectly into a story I'm already crafting soooooo I changed into the second chapter. It allows me to focus on the night before the fight in the two pairings I'm going to be working with, first chapter= Charles/Erik... Second chapter= Alex/Sean...

* * *

><p>"You used that pick up line?"<p>

A quiet laugh filled the air as Alex Summers fell back onto his bed, bright eyes focused up at the ceiling. One arm had come to rest between his head and his pillow while the other rest comfortably across his chest. Short blonde hair shift none at all as he craned his neck, turning so that he was staring across the room. Originally, Alex hadn't been exactly fond of the accommodations... After all, he was a creature of habit and being left alone was his niche. He couldn't harm others that way with his ability, but the longer he'd been holed up here with Sean, the more comfortable he found himself growing. For once in his life, he'd dare say that he'd actually made a friend.

"Hey, not my fault the girl didn't want this."

This time, it was the other boy who spoke... A pale, thinner young man who sat on the bed opposite Alex's. Currently his legs were drawn up beneath him in an Indian style while one arm rest on his thigh. The other had been lifted into the air so that he could wave his hand over his frame, indicating that he was quite the catch... And that only seemed to earn another bought of laughter from the blonde across the room. The boy's cheeks flared then, tinting a shade of dark red... near enough to a color that matched his ginger hair.

"Hey! Don't be jealous that I could get the ladies while you were locked up." Sean shot back, brows furrowing as he pursed his lips, turning his gaze to the side instead of at the blonde across the room. Each one of them seemed dressed and ready for bed, Sean in a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark shirt, Alex in white tank and knee length black shorts. The redhead reached down now, plucking carefully at the sweats that covered his frame before he let his blue eyes slowly turn back to Alex who was staring at him with an amused expression. "What?"

"For someone who constantly gets rejected... You sure have a lot of confidence, you know that?" Alex questioned, shaking his head before his gaze turned back to the ceiling above him, scanning it as though he were searching for something. Sean opened his mouth immediately to retort, but the look that suddenly slid into place over his new friend's face stopped him short. Alex's lips had nearly turned into a hardened line, his eyes narrowing and his brow creasing... Clearly he was thinking about something, and Sean found himself growing irritated. Whatever it was, Alex just needed to say it, He knew Sean wasn't the most patient of people.

"Jesus Christ, Alex, what?" Sean finally burst, his blue eyes wide as he threw his arms into the air. In response Alex let out a quiet sigh and pushed himself up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed so that his feet rest flat on the ground. His torso bent forward until his elbows rest firmly on his thighs and his hands were clasped in front of him. Silence fell for another long moment before Alex finally looked up at Sean, though the look frightened the redhead because something had changed behind those eyes.

"Tomorrow..." Alex's voice was soft as he spoke, coming out gently as he held the other's gaze. "Tomorrow we are going into a fight..."

"Well, duh Alex. That's what-"

"A fight where there will be guns, and missiles, and bombs..." He cut Sean off, not even processing the words the other had spoken. The blonde's typically clear blue eyes seemed stormy as his gaze drift from Sean out the window onto the grass that covered the front long of this monstrous building. Nighttime had set in a long time ago, and the sky was littered with stars. "Has it occurred to you, Sean..." The next words were spoken at an incredibly slow pace... So much so that the redhead was squirming, finding the anticipation of his friends words nearly unbearable. "That we could die tomorrow?"

Almost immediately Sean's face fell. His light pink lips turned down in a frown as his hands moved to clutch his shins, holding them tightly while he stared at the ground. He'd never been one to look on the dark side of things... Always the optimist. After all, he'd never particularly had a reason to need to see the bad side of a situation. The worst he'd dealt with was a rejection from a girl, and though he'd faced that a lot, it was nothing compared to what they were about to face tomorrow. Silently he pulled his feet out from beneath him and placed them on the floor, pausing a moment before he pushed himself up and walked over, taking up a spot next to Alex on his bed. The blonde turned his head sideways now, looking up and back at Sean whose fingers were curled over the edge of the mattress, pale eyes meeting Alex's own.

"No... No it hadn't." Sean replied quietly, shaking his head. The movement caused various locks of hair to fly in his face, dangling there until he reached a hand up and pushed them back. "But we've got Charles and Erik there. Nothing will happen." He stated, putting more confidence into his voice then he actually felt. Those two were in charge of everything and they always seemed so sure of themselves... They couldn't possibly take a bunch of kids into a battle knowing they couldn't get them back home alive... Right?

"Do you really think they can stop one of us from getting hurt?" Alex questioned in response, turning his eyes away from Sean and back to the floor. Here he'd finally found friends, one who he valued far above the rest, and he was suddenly forced with facing the possibility of losing them.

"I have to believe they can..." Sean replied quietly, leaning forward now. He mimicked Alex's sitting position so that they could be eye level, and he waited for his blonde friend to turn his head so that their eyes could lock once more. "I can't lose my friends..." The words tumbled forth from him, his usual tone waning to something that sounded devoid of his typical cheeriness. "I can't lose you..." The last part was added on as a whisper, his heart hammering harshly in his chest as he admitted to it. Alex had become incredibly important to him, the one person that kept him sane throughout their entire time at this mansion... Even after Erik had pushed him off the top of that satellite. Raven was a friend sure, but she was always tied up with Erik and Charles and that left the two together, giving them ample time to get to know one another.

For the longest moment Alex's face remained stoic, his mouth a hard line as he blinked slowly. Immediately Sean found himself regretting the words, wishing there was some way he could retract them, pull them back and pretend he'd never said them... And just as he was about to attempt to do so, a slow smile made its way across the blonde's face, the storm in his blue eyes lightening. Sean immediately shut up as he watched the transformation take place before him, pulse pounding harshly in his ears as he waited.

"I can't lose you either."


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

* * *

><p>The morning had come far quicker than Charles could have imagined… and with it, though he'd never admit it, a strange amount of dread. After today they'd either have averted a nuclear war or failed… And the latter wasn't an option. Not to mention that his entire team, save one member, consisted of nothing but children. Children who could potentially lose their lives today. What had he roped them into? If anything happened to any one of them, Charles would certainly never forgive himself. Ever. With a quiet sigh he turned away from his window, his hand falling away from the curtain where it had been holding it aside so he could peer out. The grounds seemed so calm, reflecting none of the inner turmoil that was running rampant throughout his small frame. He needed to remain collected, to keep his distress hidden and exude the typical confident demeanor he almost always had… if not for the children then for himself.<p>

The silence that surrounded the manor felt deafening, and as he carefully pulled his bedroom door shut behind him, stepping out into the hall, he began to realize just how much this was affecting everyone. The President's address yesterday had set nerves high, leaving everyone in the mansion with a healthy fear of the events to come… But perhaps none more so than Charles. After all, not only did he have to fear the advent of a nuclear holocaust, but he also had to fear that his friend would attempt murder… With a shake of his head he pushed the thoughts aside, running a slightly shaking hand through his hair before he hung a right and made his way down a few doors, stopping abruptly before a dark mahogany one. His hand quickly balled into a fist as he brought it up through the air, knocking lightly on the door. Granted he could have simply used his telepathy, but he'd promised himself never without Erik's permission…

"Erik... It's time to get everything in order…" His voice, though soft, seemed to echo loudly down the hall due to the silence that engulfed it. Either everyone was else was quite contemplative or asleep… And if the children had had a night at all like Charles', he'd have to assume they were all asleep. Slowly Charles' brows furrowed as he listened carefully but received no acknowledgment back from the other side. There was no way Erik could still be asleep… Surely he'd been up for hours by now, and that was assuming he'd gone to bed in the first place… which was highly unlikely.

"Erik…" When he still received no reply after another minute or so Charles reached out and carefully gripped the door handle, turning it downward until he heard the metal give way. With a quiet, wary sigh he pulled the door back and peered inside, not surprised in the least at the sight that greeted him. Across the way Erik stood, brilliant blue eyes focused out his own window. A dark shirt stretched casually over his torso while tan slacks covered his legs and the look was completed by the black loafers on his feet. Both hands were clasped behind his back, fingers taught and knuckles white… the only outward show of tension that was broiling beneath the surface.

"Erik, It's time to-"

"I heard you the first time, Charles." Erik replied quickly. His voice was deep, the tone much harsher than it had been in the previous weeks. The older man hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Charles, his gaze remaining out the window, staring at some far off demon that Charles would never be able to understand.

"Right. I'm going to go wake everyone else up then." Charles managed, nodding before he turned and stepped out the door. Not even one foot had made it past the threshold though before he froze to his spot, hand tightening on the door knob that he still clutched.

"I'm going kill him." The words were abrupt, filling Charles ears and mind because Erik was nearly shouting them. Perhaps not in the literal sense, but in his mind each one seemed to flash and glow, drawing attention to them and despite his best efforts, the telepath couldn't look away, so to speak. "I'm just making sure you understand this." Erik added, finally turning away from the window so that he stared at the man who was frozen in his doorway.

Slowly Charles exhaled, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments before he let go of the doorknob and turned to face Erik, matching those beautiful eyes with his own. Could he stop Erik? Without a doubt. Would he do that to someone who he'd come to consider one of his best friends? Not a chance.  
>"Erik, killing will not-"<p>

"Bring me peace. Yes, I know Charles. You've said that repetitively." Erik cut in, letting his hands fall from behind his back to his sides were they slowly managed to find their way into his pockets. "But as I've told you, peace has never been an option."

"I beg you rethink this, Erik." Charles responded, taking a step forward to decrease the vast amount of distance that had formed between them, both literally and figuratively. He'd watched the scarred man make so much progress… and now, in a matter of twenty-four hours, it had all seemed to disappear. "It won't be worth it… There are facilities for men like him… Prisons." Charles pleaded, trying to reason with the man before him.

Erik looked on at the naïve, privileged man before him. Never before had Charles Xavier had to face the things that Erik had seen at the hands of Schmidt… Never before had he been subjected to the torture, the experiments, the terrible living conditions. No, he'd been cushioned his entire life… Dealing with a step-father who was less than loving had been his only complaint in life… He'd had a loving mother, a comfortable home… nothing out of the ordinary. He could never understand Erik's reasons… Ever. Though despite their vast differences, Erik had grown fond of the telepath. The one person who seemed to see through everything to something else, someone worth knowing.

When Charles received no reply he sighed and turned his back to Erik once more, again attempting to leave the room… Though moments later he was stopped for the second time.

"Charles…" Erik's voice rang out softly, one hand removing itself from his pocket as it began to reach out towards the shorter brunette who stood feet away… However, as soon as he caught the motion he stopped it, returning his hand to his pocket before Charles turned around, staring skeptically at the metalworker. For a moment silence fell as their eyes met, a strange unspoken communication passing without the aid of Charles' abilities. Erik's lips parted, hanging like that for a brief moment as though to say something before they shut, his gaze turning away and out the window. After another silent moment, Erik finally seemed to say something, though the hesitance in his voice made it clear those were not his original words. "Be careful today."

Charles nodded briefly, taking that as his dismissal before he left, tugging the door shut behind him and moving about the mansion to wake the rest of their team up.


	4. Bring The Crate Marked X

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, part of the story is mine while pieces are Marvel's in this one.

* * *

><p>A loud knocking sound swirled around the room, breaking the quiet lull that had settled only just a few hours before.<br>"Boys, it's time to wake up and get prepared."  
>Once more a knock resounded before it cut off, followed shortly after by footsteps that faded into the distance. A low, disgruntled groan escaped pale lips as a blonde head shift on it's pillow, lifting up only to turn away from the door and come back down, allowing Alex to plunge back into sleep. Before he could sink too deep, however, something surprisingly soft smacked against his head and he let out a low hiss. His bright eyes blinked open in a confused manner as he lift his head, using his arms to push himself half way into a sitting position.<p>

Sean stood before him, red hair mussed from sleep with a pillow in hand and a grin on his face. Apparently the levity of the situation that Alex had instilled into him the night before was all but gone, leaving behind the confident, happy go lucky kid that normally was there. Either that or he was hiding it incredibly well.  
>"Come on, Charles said it's time to get up." With that he reached out and smacked Alex with the pillow one more time before tossing it on his bed and moving towards the dresser, rifling around in the drawer until he found satisfactory items of clothing.<p>

"But it's…" Alex paused and leaned off the side of his bed, glancing at the clock that rest between the two, it's red numbers glowing brightly. "Eight AM." He finished, turning his eyes to Sean who now had clothes clutched in hand.

"The end of the world isn't going to wait for a cranky blonde to wake up." Sean quipped, arching a red eyebrow before he moved towards the door and pulled it open, flashing Alex a confident grin before he disappeared, leaving Havok alone in the room. Slowly he pulled himself from beneath the covers, a groan escaping him as his bare feet hit the floor. The cold air of the mansion managed to sting his bare chest, causing him to bring a hand up and lightly touch the skin before he finally pushed himself up from the bed, wincing as the cold wood floors met the underside of his feet.

Today was the day… Today they'd fly out in Hank's jet to fight off a possible third world war while stopping a mutant who's desperately trying to incite it… Today could be the day that one of them left the ranks of their small group… permanently. That very thought seemed to strike Alex to the core and he paused, sucking in a breath as he stood there in the middle of their room. For a brief moment the thought of losing one particular confident redhead flashed through his mind and his fists balled at his side before relaxing… No. That wouldn't happen, it just couldn't. They'd all make it back in one piece, Alex had to believe that. So with his jaw set and a new found determination coursing through his body he moved towards his own dresser and tugged it open, snatching out a clean clothing before he too left, moving towards the nearest unoccupied bathroom.

Before long the entire group had assembled down in the foyer and the nerves seemed palatable. Raven stood close to Charles, clearly avoiding Erik's gaze as he looked over to the telepath. Even Moira had joined the group. Sean and Alex stood just off to the side, and it was Alex who noticed first.

"Where's bigfoot?" He questioned, arching a blonde eyebrow as he shift slightly, causing the dark jacket to slide over his shoulders and cover just a bit more of the plain maroon colored t-shirt beneath.

"That is a very good question, Alex." Charles responded. With that he turned and made his way off down the hall, the rest of the team in tow in the order of Erik, Raven, Alex, Sean, and finally Moira. It took them only a minute or so to make their way through the halls and finally to Hank's lab where a note was taped up to the door.

_Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X  
>-Hank<em>

Charles stared at it with furrowed brows for a moment before he reached a hand up and snatched the note off the door, reading it two more times before he reached out and pushed it open. The sight beyond, however, was certainly the last thing he expected to see. Carefully the telepath made his way inside, stepping lightly past overturned tables and broken glass… The entire room was in disarray as though a tornado had swept through and damaged only Hank's lab.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik's voice called out quietly as he stepped in, light eyes scanning the turmoil. Alex stepped in just behind him, followed shortly after by Sean and Raven. The female of the group had her cadmium yellow eyes wide (for today she'd chosen to take her natural form) and an awed expression plan as day on her face. Hank… had done this?

Charles glanced over his shoulder at the group before moving across the room and over to the back, stopping at the large crate that had a large X placed over top made out of what looked to be black gaff tape. Carefully he reached out and pushed it open, a smirk working its way over his lips. Slowly the rest of the team filed over, coming to stand around the box, each with a different expression on their faces.

"Hank has been busy…" Erik mused, arching an eyebrow as he leaned in and glanced at the yellow and black suits that filled up the crate.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex questioned, his voice low and skeptical as he turned his blue eyes over towards Charles. The telepath inhaled and glanced at the blonde before looking back to the outfits that lie before them.

"As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up." Charles responded, turning his gaze back to Alex who seemed to have an incredibly dissatisfied look on his face. With one last grin Charles reached out and gripped the metal crate, slamming the door shut a moment later.


	5. Success and Failure

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, part of the story is mine though most of this chapter is Marvel's in this one.

A/N: So... I've decided this is going to be an AU... Which means things that aren't canon are going to happen... Just an advanced warning before you read this chapter. And I do apologize for the length... but I just couldn't break this up... It would have been far too incoherent if I had. So... I hope you enjoy! (For like... the two of you reading... heh.)

* * *

><p>Everything had gone so quickly… Alex could hardly believe it. It felt like flashes, random bursts of memory that flooded him without permission. He simply couldn't get the images from his mind. Currently he sat forward in a rather uncomfortable chair, his elbows digging into his knees as he buried his face in his hands. His fingers were tangled in his mussed blonde hair, gripping tightly. This wasn't how it was supposed to end… It just wasn't. They were the victors, they'd one, so why had all of this happened? Beside him Raven sat, almost literally bouncing in her seat, gloved hands raised to cover her mouth. Her bright yellow eyes searched the room they'd been forced into, desperately searching out someone with answers…<p>

They were the only two remaining aside from Hank and Moira, but Hank hadn't come because, as they'd discovered back at the hangar, his 'cure' had changed his exterior appearance… Instead of looking somewhat normal, he'd turned into a complete… Beast. And Moira had suggested he stay behind to keep from scaring the humans. Moira herself had immediately made her way back to the capitol, intent on getting to the bottom of what exactly had gone on at the beach…

The beach…

And just like that the loop of memories started up again.

_"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there."_

_Erik's voice cut across the silence of the beach, drawing everyone's gaze to him. Angel, Riptide, and Azazel all stood near the sub, backs to the hull. It was clear they wanted to be nowhere near Charles' team who stood on the opposite side if the beach. Hank, Alex, Sean, and Raven were gathered together, watching as Moira and Charles fled the aircraft._

_"I feel their guns moving in the water. They're metal, targeted at us."_

_Erik was moving up the center of the two groups, Shaw's helmet firmly in place on his head while his eyes flashed back and forth to the people on either side. Charles left Moira to stand off by herself while he too moved up the center, leaving a respectable space between him and his friend. The government's battle ships rest out on the water, appearing small in the distance to the ragtag group that was now gathered on the beach._

_"Amercians. Soviets. Humans. United in their fear of the unknown."_

_Each word seemed to cause Shaw's group to sneer, Azazel's dark eyebrows drawing together in distaste while Angel pressed closer to Janos. Alex stood slightly before Sean, his chest open and exposed to the air due to the fact that Angel had shot the metal plate directly off. His light blue eyes were focused intently on her, glaring daggers for the fact that she nearly killed Sean, shooting a hole through the glider on his suit and sending him tumbling to the ground. If Alex hadn't of been there to keep her back, Angel would have… A chill slid down his spine as he pushed the thought away and turned his attention back to Erik who was staring out at the ships now._

_"The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!" Erik paused now, slowly turning his head to the side to watch as Charles came walking up, looking on at his friend skeptically. "Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."_

_Slowly Charles began to raise his hand, bringing it to rest on his temple, focusing out on the many men who cluttered the ships on the ocean… and with each passing second his face grew drawn, a horrified expression controlling his features. No… They'd just averted a war! These people could not possibly consider attacking those responsible for saving their lives… could they? With deep, rattling breaths he dropped his hand from the side of his head, eyes wide as he stared out in shock. Slowly he turned to look at Moira, nodding just slightly before the dark haired woman turned and ran, hurrying off towards the plane that rest just a little ways away._

_Moments later the explosions could be heard as the missiles were launched from the canisters. Looks of fear flashed across everybody's face… Janos took a step back, dark eyes watching as the missiles hurtled toward the beach. Beside him Azazel stood perfectly still, the only thing moving being his tail which flicked back and forth in an irritated fashion… Angel was cowering behind Janos, watching with absolute horror as the missiles came hurtling towards them._

_Alex, Sean, Hank, and Raven simply stood there, staring up with wide eyes at the oncoming attack. This couldn't be happening… It just couldn't._

_Just as it seemed they were going to hit the beach, Erik sucked in a breath and shot out his left arm, palm facing outwards… and as if on cue every missile stopped midair. Raven gasped quietly as she stepped closer to her team, and Charles's gaze immediately flew over to Erik who was staring intently at the missiles he was currently holding up with one hand. Slowly he began to turn his hand, moving it so that instead of facing out his palm faced up towards the sky, and with it the missiles moved too. Each and every one of them began to flip, turning around in their spot so that they were no longer targeted at the beach, but instead at those who had shot them in the first place._

_"Erik-" Charles called, his voice shaking slightly before he got it under control. "You said yourself we are the better men. It's time to prove it." He was pleading now, attempting to talk sense into the man who'd quickly become one of his closest friends. "There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men that are just following orders." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth and Erik's face hardened, Charles realized his error. That was perhaps the worst thing he could have said in that moment, and it only seemed to harden the metalworkers determination._

_"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders." Erik responded, his blue eyes still trained intently on the missiles that were facing the ships on the ocean. Silence fell for a few seconds before he slowly turned his head, allowing his eyes to fall on Charles's. "Never again."_

_With that he turned his gaze back to the missiles and withdrew his left hand, turning it into a fist before he shot it out, throwing his fingers open as he extended his arm. The movement released the missiles, sending them hurtling back towards the government ships. Charles' eyes widened in panic as he watched, knowing that each passing second brought every one of those men nearer to their deaths… Deaths that he would be in part responsible for if he didn't stop Erik._

_"Erik, release them!" He shouted, huffing. His hands were down at his side, one foot forward in a stance that seemed far more intimidating than the small telepath actually was… and Erik simply ignored him. Now was not the time to listened to a spoiled man try and save the lives of ignorant humans… Erik had a job to attend to._

_When Charles realized that Erik had no intention of releasing the missiles, he began to move forward. "No!" The word fled him as he barreled forward, colliding with the man. Erik's concentration was immediately broken as he tumbled to the sandy beach, Charles hovering over top him. The missiles began to fall from the air, dropping instead towards the water below. A few collided into each other, drawing Erik's attention as his eyes widened. No… He was so close!_

_"I don't want to hurt you!" Erik exclaimed, looking up to Charles who was desperately trying to keep him down. "Don't make me!" With that he elbowed the only man he'd ever considered a friend, causing him to cry out and roll away onto his back, clutching his face. Erik rolled, pinning Charles to the beach then and turned his attention out towards the ocean."Erik, stop!" Charles tried desperately to reach for the helmet and pull it from Erik's head, but the older man grew frustrated and struck out, catching Charles square in the jaw. Once he was satisfied that Charles wasn't moving, Erik pushing himself up. Alex, Sean, and Hank all tried to barrel forward, but Erik stopped them. "Stay back!" He hollered, throwing his right hand out, causing the three of them to go flying into the air and backwards. His left hand stretched out once more, stopping the remaining missiles from colliding with the water and setting them back on their course towards the ships._

_Moira had reappeared from the plane by now and snatched her gun up from the holster on her leg. Without hesitation she began to pull the trigger, shooting bullet after bullet in Erik's direction in an attempt to stop him. Erik turned and began to effortlessly deflect the bullets, sending them off in various directions away from himself. Behind him Charles had begun to push himself up, trying desperately to get out of the way… but it seemed he simply wasn't fast enough. Suddenly a sharp, unbearable pain washed throughout his body, causing him to cry out in pain. His hands immediately flew to his lower back and his balance was thrown off, causing him to hurtle back towards the sand and land with a terrible sounding crunch. The shooting stopped and Moira immediately dropped the gun, staring with a wide eyed expression. Erik slowly turned his head, a sense of cold dread washing through him as he watched Charles fall to the ground, gripping his back._

_As soon as the telepath was fully on the ground, Erik dashed over, falling to the ground behind him and pulled the man into his arms. No… no no no. This couldn't be happening. Charles was not supposed to get hurt… he was supposed to be by Erik's side! Carefully he reached a hand up and pulled the bullet from the telepath's back, watching as it flew into his hand before he cast it aside. Out over the ocean the missiles fell once more, crashing into each other and exploding before they fell into the water, leaving the men on the ships unharmed._

_Charles was groaning in pain as Erik clutched him, pulling him closer, eyes frantic._  
><em>"I so sorry…" Erik pleaded before turning his gaze up towards Charles' team and Moira who came barreling forward. "I said back off!" He growled, warning them that if they came any closer they wouldn't fare any better than Charles. Once he was sure they'd stay away he dropped his gaze back to Charles, staring at the man with widened eyes… his gaze was filled with horror, regret, and remorse. A slow, single tear began to slide from his ice blue eye before turned his gaze to Moira, face fallen and filled with hatred.<em>

_"You… You did this." With that he raised his hand into the air, causing the dog tags around the agent's neck to lift, and wrap tightly, cutting off her air._

_"Erik… please…" Charles spoke, staring up at Erik as he held his hand out, intent on murdering Moira. "She'd didn't do this, Erik…" The words slid past his lips slowly as he annunciated each one, trying to make sure they had the proper impact… Despite the pain rocketing through his body, he had to get through Erik before he killed yet another person. "You did." It seemed to have the desired effect because Erik finally looked away from Moira and back to Charles, his hand waiting a moment longer before it dropped as well, coming instead to rest on Charles' chest._

_"Us turning on each other… It's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles." He paused, searching Charles' gaze intently then. "I want you by my side." He let the words hang in the air for a minute, another slow tear slipping past. "We're brothers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing…" He spoke the words softly to the man cradled in his arms, clearly meaning them to only be heard by Charles._

_"If that's true, my friend…" Charles murmured, pain lacing his voice as he grimaced, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes as he hesitated. Once the pain had passed his blue eyes blinked open and he gazed up at Erik, meeting those eyes. "Then stay with me. There are better ways to do this…"_

_Erik opened his mouth immediately, ready to reject the invitation… But when he saw another moment of pain show through on his friend's face, he closed it… There was no way he could say no. Not now at least. So, with a quiet breath and a nod… He offered the man in his arms a weak, pathetic smile._  
><em>"I shall…"<em>

_Suddenly Hank came running forward as did Moira, both falling down on the side of Charles that Erik wasn't occupying._  
><em>"Charles, I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry…" Moira pleaded as she reached beneath him and began to lift him with Erik's help. "I'm going to get you to a hospital."<em>

_"Wait… Wait. Charles, don't move, okay?" Hank managed as he reached out and placed a hand on the man to keep Moira and Erik from moving him to much._  
><em>"I ca-… Actually I can't…" Charles began, his voice shaking as he hesitated, fear and panic working it's way into his voice. "I- I- I…" Once more he paused, trying to gather his words before he finally managed to do so. "I can't feel my legs… I can't feel my legs… I can't feel my legs…" He repeated the words slowly, over and over again as though the realization of the situation had just set in.<em>

And now… here they were, at the hospital. Erik hadn't taken no for an answer and had insisted on being taken back with Charles to the OR, leaving Raven and Alex to sit out in the lobby. Sean had been placed in a room as well… Apparently it was a possibility that he may he may have broken a few ribs from the impact, meaning he could either need them to be set or even possibly surgery… No. This was not how things were supposed to go… Not at all. They'd won… They'd stopped a nuclear war… So why did it still feel like the world was crumbling around them?


	6. TH12

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, part of the story is mine though most of this chapter is Marvel's in this one.

A/N: Wow... Thank you so much for all the views, faves, comments, and reviews! It makes me incredibly happy to know people are enjoying the story. Excuse all the errors, I don't have a beta and I know I miss some all the time. Anywho, please continue to tell me what you think! I love hearing from everyone!

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be alright?"<p>

Raven's voice echoed out into the completely silent waiting room, the sound muffled slightly by the fact that her hands were cupped over her mouth. At the moment, they were the only two in there and while Alex had barely moved from the uncomfortable plastic chair, Raven had been pacing continually. Only now did she stop as she turned her eyes to the blonde, searching him for answers he couldn't possibly have, but that didn't stop him from telling her what she desperately needed to hear.

"Of course…" He replied quietly, slowly lifting his own face from his hands, his fingers sliding out from his hair before they fell between his knees and clasped together, mimicking the pose he'd been in when Charles and Erik had found him in the prison. "He has to be, he's Charles." Now he slid a rather uncomfortable, forced smile onto his face as he exhaled, shaking his head… Raven mimicked the gesture, glad that he was telling her this… even though they both knew he was lying. Someone didn't take a hit to the spine like that and just walk away without an injury, not even Charles. Reluctantly Raven moved over, taking up her seat next to Alex once more before she leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder, allowing a shaky breath to part her blue lips. Alex shift slightly when he felt her move next to him, clearly not used to the sudden position he was in. After all, the boy had been in solitary for some time, and even before that he'd refrained from prolonged contact with people… Affection, comfort, relief… being a friend in general was new to him and now he found himself thrust into a situation he'd never faced. Soon though he lift one hand up and carefully pat her shoulder twice before dropping it back down between his legs. Desperately he wanted to move away, to shrug his shoulders and push her off, but Raven needed someone right now; her brother was in an operating room fighting for his life… and Alex was not about to be the jerk who told her to deal with it by herself.

Hours had passed, each one blurring into the next seamlessly, drawing time out until it hardly felt real anymore. Raven had remained next to Alex for sometimes before she stood back up and resumed her pacing, ignoring the strange stares that she received from passersby… and it certainly wasn't because her worrisome moving. Right now was not the time to fret over appearances… Just as she raised a hand to her mouth, teeth clamping down on her thumb nail, a familiar, tall figure appeared in the doorway. His face was drawn and haggard, the yellow and black suit he wore covered in blood, but other than that he seemed alright. Blue eyes examined the two in the room, lingering for a moment longer on Raven before a sigh parted his lips. One hand had come up to rest on the doorframe, curling over the edge and gripping until his knuckles were white; that one movement caused Raven to tense, sucking in a breath as she folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly.

"He's stabilized." The words seemed emotionless, dead… Like Erik was there, but not at the same time. "They said that the bullet hit his TH12, shattering the vertebrae …" Erik paused, closing his eyes for a moment as his grip tightened on the door before he released it all together, leaving finger sized indents in the metal. "If he doesn't regain movement in his legs by the morning…" Now he trailed off all together, allowing the two kids before him to fill in the blank.

"No…" The word escaped Raven softly as she stood there, shaking her head back and forth. Pieces of red hair dislodged, falling low into her face as she vehemently denied the truth. "No no no…" She whispered over and over again. Salty, clear tears began to leak down her eyes and over her blue, rough cheeks until they met at her chin and dripped to the floor below. The stunned reaction quickly turned to one of fear, though, as the sound of plastic snapping echoed around the waiting room. Immediately her yellow eyes flashed to Alex who sat in his chair, head bowed, with the plastic corner of his chair clutched tightly in his hand… He'd somehow managed to break it clean off.

"You did this." The words were low and clearly accusatorial. Bright eyes flashed up, narrowing as they fell on Erik who was now staring directly at him, face deadpan. "This is your fault." Each syllable dripped with hatred, slicing through the air as though they contained an edged as sharp as a knife. Suddenly the corner of the chair went flying across the room and collided quite loudly with the opposite wall, leaving a nice sized dent in the plaster before it clattered to the ground. Slowly he pushed himself up from the chair, hands dropped to his sides and balling into fists, and he had every intention of making sure they collided a few times with Erik's face. Without another word he moved forward, closing the distance between himself and the older man in a mere second before he brought his hand up, connected a hard punch to the left side of his face. Erik hadn't even moved to block it, instead he took the blow, stepping back to compensate for the force.

"What… You can paralyze a man who doesn't deserve it, but you can't fight back against a kid?" Alex taunted. Energy began to spark across his skin, ready to form the telltale rings around his body, but before they got the chance he was suddenly being pulled backwards. Large metal beams had pulled themselves from the walls and coiled around Alex, pinning his arms to his sides and rendering his ability useless, unless he wanted to cause serious harm to himself.

"I suggest you get your anger in check." Erik stated coldly, lifeless eyes meeting Alex's infuriating gaze. By now his left hand was outstretched, clearly controlling the metal that was contorted around the blonde's frame. His other hand was down at his side, balled into a fist of his own, as he quelled his own anger… Now was not the time to battle an eighteen year old, not in a hospital. Already he'd have to pay for the damages he'd done to the wall, he didn't want Alex destroying half the building as well. Once it seemed that Alex's fit was done, the metal slowly began to uncoil, releasing the blonde. Immediately he brought his hands up to his shoulders and rubbed them, glaring at Erik before he moved towards the door and brushed past him, making a direct path for the nurses' station to demand that they allow him to see Sean.

Raven now stood there, watching as Erik carefully replaced the metal in the wall, her hands coming up to brush away the tears that lingered on the cheeks. "This isn't your fault Erik, it was-" She tried, but was cut off as Erik raised a hand, clearly meaning to silence her. Slowly his cold, dead blue eyes lift up to meet her bright yellow ones and he shook his head back and forth.

"Yes, it is." With that he turned and moved from the room before Raven could say another word. Quickly she moved towards the door, intent on stopping him, but she'd gotten there just in time to see him snatch up that damned helmet and make his way towards the doors that lead out of the building… And a moment later he was gone.


	7. Life of Luxury

Chapter Six:  
>Life of Luxury<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, part of the story is mine though most of this chapter is Marvel's in this one.

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! =D Please continue to let me know what you think of it and/or if you think there is anything I can improve! I'm always looking for input from others.

* * *

><p>"I- Don't- Care." Alex made sure to enunciate each word as he stood there at the counter, staring pointedly at the nurse behind it who was staring at her charts. Had he the ability to expel energy from his eyes instead of his body, the woman would easily have been decimated minutes ago. Strong hands were curling over the edge of the counter as he leaned in, glancing at the chart before looking at her. Clearly brute force was not going to work on this woman… So perhaps he could try being… nice? There was a pause for a long moment before he sighed and brought a hand up, allowing his fingers to rake through his short blonde hair before he offered her a crooked smile. "Look, I'm just really worried about my friend in there. His parents aren't anywhere near here and… well…" Alex paused, glancing back to the blue skinned girl who was staring at the double doors that Erik had just disappeared behind. "We're really all the family he's got at the moment. Doesn't that count for something?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.<p>

The nurse finally looked up from the chart, her brown eyes mingling with his. She was young, no older than twenty-two, and clearly caught off guard by the shift in demeanor of the young man before her… As well as his smile. "A-Alright… I suppose I could-"

"Thank you." Alex cut her off with another smile before she could finish. A moment later she gave him the number of the room that Sean Cassidy was in and he disappeared, making his way off down the hall and hanging a sharp left. Room 418 came into view quickly and without any hesitation he reached out, twisting the door knob and allowing himself in. As he rounded the corner the blonde stopped abruptly, a quiet, low laugh escaping him at the sight that he was greeted with. There were two beds in the room, but Sean was the only one in it at the moment so, apparently, once the nurses had left, he'd jumped up and moved to the other bed, pushing the two together until they formed one larger one. Currently he lay sprawled out across both, watching the TV that he'd requested while propped up on one elbow, supporting his head with his hand. The other was working on popping peanuts from a small bowl into his mouth one by one.

"You're really suffering, aren't you?" Alex questioned as he stepped a bit further into the room, grabbing a chair that resided on the opposite wall and tugging it a bit closer before he plopped down into, ignoring the slight tickle he felt from the ragged edges of the large hole in his suit brushing against his skin. As soon as Sean had heard Alex's voice his light blue eyes lift to his friend and a large grin broke out across his face, showing off his teeth.

"Alex!" He greeted, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position, but not without a wince that Alex noticed despite Sean's best efforts to hide it. "What can I say, I like luxury." He replied, throwing his hands up into the air which caused the hospital gown he'd been forced into to wrinkle around his shoulders. The white gown with blue spots did nothing for the boys already terribly pale complexion, and it only worked to make the red locks above his head stand out even more… if that were even possible.

"So what did they say?" Alex questioned, nodding towards the chart that hung off the edge of Sean's bed.

"Apparently I got two broken ribs… said I shouldn't do anything extraneous for a while until they set…" Sean paused and turned his blue eyes to the tv, watching as The Three Stooges strolled across, doing bits of physical comedy that earned a laugh from him before he looked to Alex. "Think that means I can't scream?" He questioned, his mouth turning up into a grin as he watched the blonde before him roll his eyes.

As soon as the smile had come though it was gone, and Sean's expression grew somber as he glanced to the door that had clicked shut after Alex had entered. Without speaking a word Alex knew exactly what Sean was thinking and he let out a sigh, leaning forward in the chair and burying his face in his hands, mimicking the same position he'd been in out in the lobby.

"That good, huh?" Sean questioned, his voice nearly whisper thin as he spoke. What little color there was to his face fled when Alex slowly lift his eyes up, meeting with Sean's… That one look spoke volumes and the redhead reached up, tugging on his hair in a nervous fashion. Yea, sure, he was injured… But Charles…

"If he can't walk by tomorrow…" Alex managed, watching as Sean's hand slowly fell away and back to the beds beneath, hitting the covers at an angle that caused the bowl of peanuts to topple and spill out across his lap.

"So Erik…" Sean managed, each word coming out slowly as he annunciated his words, almost not wanting to believe it.

"Probably paralyzed Charles… yea." Alex finished, nodding his head slightly as he sat back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. Sean sucked in a breath now and sat back as well, smashing the pillows behind him at an awkward angle.

"Wow…" So… they'd averted a nuclear disaster… But a vital member of their team had lost the use of his legs? That was a hollow victory. Incredibly hollow.

"And Erik bolted… Couldn't even stay to wait on the damn guy he paralyzed." Alex murmured, shaking his head back and forth. Any respect he'd once held for the man fled the moment the bullet had lodged in Charles' back. What kind of a friend would do that and then disappear?

Suddenly the door was thrown open revealing a blue and red head that ducked in. Raven's eyes flashed back and forth between Alex and Sean for a lingering moment before she motioned for them to come with. "Charles is waking up."


	8. The Chart

Chapter Eight:  
>The Chart<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, part of the story is mine though most of this chapter is Marvel's in this one.

A/N: I got the writing bug today… It just kinda bit me. So here you go! Another chapter. =P

* * *

><p>"Charles is waking up." Raven announced quickly, looking around one last time before she disappeared, allowing the door to click shut behind her. Alex and Sean exchanged a quick glance before they each pushed themselves up and moved towards the door. The young redhead swung his feet over the side of the bed and pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as his bare feet hit the cold linoleum below. In less than a second Alex was at his side, helping to stabilize him so he didn't completely topple to the ground. Sean glanced up, a red heat flushing his cheeks and betraying him as he offered the blonde a small smile. Instead of responding, Alex simply nodded and slung Sean's arm over his shoulders, helping to support the injured screamer as they made their way towards the door.<p>

In only moments they'd left the room and made their way down the hall, hanging a right followed shortly after by another until they came to the unit labeled ICU. Just as they began to make their way back a nurse moved to stop them, but one glance at Alex and she let them by. It was the same nurse he'd encountered just a little before, and it seemed she remembered the blonde. Her eyes lingered for a second on Sean before she motioned for them to head back, and once more Alex flashed her a smile before he and Sean moved off, making their way the room that Charles was in.

Once inside Alex moved over to the unoccupied chair in the corner and carefully set Sean down, helping him ease into the seat and sit at an angle that wouldn't disturb his ribs. As soon as Sean was settled Alex straightened up and looked to Raven who was currently perched on the side of bed, feet crossed at the ankles off to the side as she gripped Charles's hand between her own, offering him a weak smile. It was easy to tell he'd just woken up from a drug-induced sleep and was clearly not coherent quite yet. His eyes were half lidded, his usually brilliant blue eyes dulled slightly. IV lines and heart monitors snaked every which way, leading from his body to machines and bags that cluttered the area around the bed… The sight was truly something the three of them could have gone without ever seeing. Charles was supposed to be the strong one, the backbone of their small team… He wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Raven?" The name left Charles' dried lips lightly before his pink tongue darted out to wet them. Slowly he seemed to come to fully, his eyes widening as he realized where he was and who was in the room with him. His gaze flew to the chart before he looked to Raven who, with a heavy sigh, bent backwards and grabbed it from the end of the bed.

"Charles, look… Before you-" Her words were cut off abruptly as he reached out and snatched up the chart, moving much quicker than any of them thought possible. Slowly his eyes scanned the paper before him, first finger and thumb lifting the first sheet a moment later so that he could check the paper below as well. With each second that passed the silence seemed to grow heavier and heavier as he swallowed dryly, clearly not liking what he found.

"So I-" The words were so soft that all of them had to strain to hear. No… this couldn't be. He couldn't be… Without his knowledge a slow, stray tear leaked from his eye and trailed halfway down his cheek before Raven reached out and swiped it away with her thumb.

"Charles, they said there is still a chance. I wouldn't-"

"Stop, Raven." Charles cut her off rudely, lifting a hand into the air to silence her. The move was so unexpected that Raven shut up immediately, her eyes widening as her lips snapped shut. Charles had never done that… And that look, the completely dead look that flashed in his gaze for the briefest of moments… she'd never seen that before in all their time together. Never. Suddenly, and without warning, the chart went hurtling across the room, slamming roughly into the wall before it slid to the floor, clattering loudly before he came to a rest.

The blue skinned woman gulped slightly, turning her gaze from Charles to Alex who was staring at the chart before returning to her brother… Behind her Alex had moved to the chart and picked it up, glancing at it momentarily before his gaze lift to Charles. Erik had done this to Charles… That look, that reaction, whatever Charles was feeling, it was all Erik's fault. And if he had ANYTHING to do about it, Erik would live to regret that day on the beach. Carefully he stepped forward and returned the chart to its spot on the end of the bed before he moved back to Sean's side, leaning against the wall there and folding his arms over his chest.

"Please, don't get-"

"Get out." Charles managed, once more cutting Raven off. The sudden order caught her off guard and she blanched, yellow eyes misting with tears as she stared at the brunette lounging in the bed.

"Charles, please…" She tried, reached out to brush her fingers lightly over his arm, but he shift on the bed, moving away from her touch.

"All of you." He finished, turning his gaze away from the three people that were crowding his room.

Raven stared at him for a long moment before she slowly pushed herself up from the side of the bed. This was not her Charles… this just wasn't her brother. This man… this was a different man.

"Fine." She replied shortly, hurt and anger slipping into her voice as she turned and back and moved towards the door.

Alex and Sean both looked towards Charles watching as he stared off at the wall, not looking at any of them directly. The redhead parted his lips to say something, but a warning glance from the blonde shut him up immediately. Instead he pushed himself up and once more slung his arm over Alex's shoulders, using the support to pull himself completely to his feet. A moment later the three of them were gone, leaving Charles alone in his room.

A heavy sigh forced its way from Charles as he brought his hands up to his face, covering it as tears began to slowly slip past the brim of his eyes. This just couldn't be happening… After a few minutes he brought his right hand up to his temple and rest two fingers there, slipping his eyes shut as he focused, searching for a familiar mind. The only person who he truly wanted with him… The only person he wanted to talk to… and of course he was nowhere to be found. A grimace worked its way across his face as he pulled his fingers away from his temple and balled his hand into a fist. Of course Erik wouldn't stay… His natural reactions were fight or flight… And while fight primarily won out most of the time, it seemed now was a different story. With an exasperated groan Charles brought his hand down and slammed it into the mattress, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it, Erik…" He cursed, ignoring the new torrent of tears that slid down his face.


	9. Going Nowhere

Chapter Nine:

Going Nowhere

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, so be sure to tell me what you think. I'm always looking for feedback! After all, it helps me become a better writer. =D

* * *

><p>"Such strong words from a man of your status, Charles…"<p>

Immediately Charles' eyes widened, his fingers curling into the covers beneath him as he turned his gaze up towards the door. The first thing he caught sight of was that helmet… That damned, ridiculous helmet that created an M shape around Erik's face. The silver glinted harshly in the unflattering light of the room, taunting the telepath who was only clinging onto a shred of sanity at this point. Slowly he relaxed his fingers, releasing the white covers around him until his palm rest flat against the bed… For a moment he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed, to stand up and move to Erik to yank the helmet from his head and cast it aside… But as soon as he attempted his reality came crashing back to him. Never again would he be able to do something as simple as sit up without a great amount of effort. And it was all-

No. He wouldn't place blame. It was an accident… At least that's what Charles had to keep telling himself. It was an accident, Erik would never have done that on purpose.

"Why do you still have that thing on?" Charles questioned, his tone low and clearly asserting that he wanted nothing to do with Erik's attempted light heartedness… Instead he ignored it all together, allowing his gaze to linger on the helmet for a moment longer before it finally drifted to meet with Erik's own stunning eyes.

"Because I need to be careful." Erik replied simply, moving over towards the chair that Sean had occupied moments before. Effortlessly he slid into it, and Charles noticed that he chose the one of the two of to the side of the bed that was farthest from him and, subsequently, out of his reach. There was one closer to him that if he strained hard enough he might be able to reach… Though he'd no doubt pull out some IVs and tubes and probably injure himself further.

"Careful?" Charles shot back, arching a dark eyebrow as a note of pain and anger slid into his voice. "Erik…" He paused, working to keep rage from showing through as he exhaled. His blue eyes were cold as ice as he stared on at the metalworker, clearly infuriated. "You attack those we were trying to defend, you blatantly ignore me, and you p-" He paused abruptly, his voice quivering before he pushed on, "paralyze me…" And still Erik knew nothing of what he'd put Charles through with Shaw… "And you think you… have to fear me?" The words slid from the telepath's soft, light pink lips slowly, each dripping with disdain and sarcasm. When he noticed no change in Erik's expression, he once more balled the covers beneath his hand up into a fist, gripping tightly as he grit his teeth. That's when it hit Charles… everything was backwards. Erik was usually the one consumed with rage while Charles sat idly by, keeping a level head as he tried to calm Erik…

"Do you honestly think I'd do something to hurt you?" Charles questioned incredulously, watching as Erik finally met his gaze albeit a bit hesitantly.

"I certainly couldn't blame you if you tried." Erik responded quietly, steepling his fingers before him while his elbows rest on the arms of the chair. This meeting felt far different than any they'd shared since there meeting… There was something hostile in it, and for once it wasn't coming from Erik. "I couldn't blame you if you tried to kill me, Charles. This is simply a precaution, I believe that-"

"Leave." The word was harsh as Charles averted his gaze, fighting back the tears that lingered at the corners of his eyes. The order caught Erik off guard just as it had Raven… Such a harsh word coming from the man who was usually so calm and peaceful. Erik blinked slowly as he sat there, not moving an inch from the chair.

"Charles…" Erik managed, furrowing his brows. Surely he'd heard wrong, Charles would never ask him to-

"Leave, Erik." After a long, silent, awkward moment Charles turned his gaze over to Erik once more, his own light blue eyes misted over with a thin film of salty water as they met with the man's opposite him. "If you can't trust me not to hurt you, then you have no reason to be here. Leave." With that the telepath let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall back into that blissful blackness that had consumed him just a while ago. The one person whom he'd thought would be there for him, even if it were out of guilt, couldn't even trust Charles enough to not wear that ridiculous looking helmet. What had he done to make Erik think that he'd lash out? Try to gain revenge? Charles never had been that type of person nor would he ever be.

Charles eyes opened only when he felt strong hands grip his own, lifting them up and away from the covers causing his fist to un-ball and let the white sheets fall back to the mattress. Slowly he looked down to see that Erik had placed the helmet in his lap (though he hadn't noticed because he couldn't even feel the weight of the thing… a terrible realization for him) and he was grabbing Charles' hands to place them on the sides of it, causing the cold of the metal to bite into his palms.

Slowly Charles lift his gaze up to Erik's face, examining it as a slow, small grin turned up the corner of his mouth, completely at odds with the turmoil that completely consumed the telepath.

"I'm not going anywhere, Charles."


	10. Days Go By

Chapter Ten:  
>Days Go By<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: Wow… I've reached easily over fifty reviews. Thank you so much! I'm shocked that my little story has gotten that many… Thank you for your interest! I greatly appreciate it! =D Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, as always please comment and review! Check back tomorrow to see Charles' release!

* * *

><p>Day Ten…<p>

Charles had been stuck in his room for ten days now, his legs having shown no sign of improvement what so ever… And with each passing moment he felt whatever silly hope he'd been holding onto slip through his fingers, leaving him resigned to the fact that yes- Charles Xavier would never walk again, all because of one foolish accident. Currently he was in the bed with a young nurse fretting near him, working to change out the bandaging on his back while he lay on his side, staring out the window just across from him. Erik had left, albeit a bit hesitantly, to allow the nurse the proper room… After all, he refused to impede Charles' recovery in the least. He'd been the one to place his friend here, he was not going to make it any worse.

"Everything looks like it's healing up nicely." The nurse commented as she tossed aside the soiled bandages before working to stretch new gauze over the wound. She reached one hand out and grabbed a hanging ring from a bar above Charles' bed, tugging it down so that he could grab onto it and lift himself up, allowing her to wrap the bandages around his bare midsection a few times to keep them secure.

"But that doesn't give me the use of my legs." He replied sourly, wincing as he struggled to keep himself up right with the ring clutched tightly in his hands. Never before had he needed upper body strength, so his arms had never been particularly strong… Though he supposed that would quickly be changing. When the nurse looked away to grab something, he felt the metal chain of the ring coil around his hand and help keep him upright, causing a brief smile to work its way onto his face before it disappeared as the nurse turned back.

"True, but at least you have your life. There's always a bright side, right?" She questioned, her voice a bit too chipper, something that Charles noted quickly. Though he humored her and nodded slightly, forcing out a quiet laugh.

"I suppose there's that." He managed, gritting his teeth now as she finished off the wrapping and tapped his shoulder, indicating he could let go. Simultaneously the chain released his hand and he let his go of the rings, easing back to the bed with the aid of the nurse. She flashed him one more smile, flicked the IV at his side once, then disappeared, brushing past Erik on her way out who had stepped back in.

"We'll have to work on that." He managed, nodding towards the ring that was now wrapping itself around the bar above Charles' head so that it was out of the telepath's way. Charles merely scoffed and brought his hands up, running them through his hair carefully before they fell to his lap, forcing the realization through his mind that yet again he couldn't feel them… They just hung there… limply.

"Sean is settled in nicely… Alex and Raven made sure to get him home in one piece. Though he won't be yelling for a while." Erik stated, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. Sean's ability, while useful in certain situations, was incredibly grating on a daily basis… So the thought of it being out of commission for a little while certainly didn't bother him at all.

"Good, I'm certainly glad to hear it. I'm assuming my home is still in one piece?" Charles replied, shifting his torso on the bed so that he rest more comfortably.

"You mean aside from the wall that Alex knocked out?" Erik questioned, unable to contain the laugh that met his lips when Charles' face fell, brilliant eyes widening in panic. "No, everything is fine Charles. The house is still in one piece." Erik reassured, nodding. A disgruntled expression dominated the telepath's features before it gave way to a slightly happier one… One of the few genuine smiles Erik had seen since they'd gotten here… and it was certainly a welcome sight.

Day Thirty…

"Erik… Eriikkk…"

**ERIK!**

The metalworker jerked awake, his bright eyes widening as he lift his left arm into the air, causing nearly half the metal in the room to jerk to attention and lift from the ground, ready to be used as a weapon should it be necessary. Slowly his gaze scanned the area, a scowl fixed on his face as he assessed the room, searching for whatever threat had pulled him from his slumber, until it eventually fell on the bed, the empty bed that Charles was _supposed_ to be in.

"Charles?" He questioned, relaxing his hand. Shortly after a resounding thump echoed around the room as everything fell back into place, leaving the room as it had looked only moments before. "Charles?" He tried once more as he pushed himself up from the chair and glanced around, searching for the other man.

"Over here…" The voice was timid, quiet, clearly reluctant to speak up. Slowly he rounded the bed, eyes widening when he saw Charles sprawled out on the floor, legs bent out at awkward angles while the chair was just out of Charles's reach. "I was trying to practice getting into the chair…" He explained, eyes flashing towards the damn contraption that had slid away from him, causing him to topple the decent distance to the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Erik questioned, a note of irritation ringing in his voice as he stepped forward, reaching out to grab Charles and lift him in the air. Just before he actually got him though, Charles lift a hand, indicating him to stop.

"Because I didn't need to. I only need you to grab the chair for me…" Charles managed, gesturing towards the hospital wheelchair that rest a foot or so away.

"Charles, just let me-"

"The chair, Erik." He stated, narrowing his eyes for a moment to show that he was not going to be argued with. With a begrudging expression he nodded, pushing himself up and moving to the chair, grasping it before he pushed it forwards for Charles to grab onto. Carefully the man on the floor gripped the arms of the chair as Erik held it steady and pulled himself up. The process took a painstaking five minutes, but once Charles had himself seated he couldn't fight the sense of self-satisfaction that washed through him. He'd done it… with minimal help.

"Where would you like to go?" Erik questioned, hands wrapped delicately around the handles at the back of the chair. Granted he could push it along with a touch, but he and Charles had agreed that perhaps using their abilities here wouldn't be the wisest idea… Everyone had freaked at seeing Raven in her natural appearance, talking about it for days afterwards. And while Erik was against hiding, he was concerned more for Charles' recovery at this point.

"The vending machines." He replied. Erik began to push Charles forward, but was stopped when the chair's occupant reached out and slipped the brakes on. "I can wheel myself. Though I'd greatly appreciate it if you walked with me." Erik's grip tightened for a brief moment before he let go, allowing Charles to wheel himself from the room where he paused to allow Erik to exit and move alongside him.


	11. Going Home

Chapter Eleven:  
>Going Home<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: So… I started this chapter, and for what I have planned when Charles ACTUALLY leaves, it would have made this really long… So… I've decided to break it into two. =D I'm currently sitting in a hospital with nothing to do (my brother had an emergency appendectomy yesterday) so you'll get the next chapter fairly soon. Promise! =D So this one is a tad shorter than normal, but the next one will be longer than normal so it will make up for it. Any who, as always, comment and review please! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Day Sixty-Seven…<p>

Charles had been here for over sixty days now, which was far too long. The children were still at the house, unattended aside from Raven who'd promised to watch over them… Erik had barely left the hospital room, as though he was afraid that if he looked away for a moment Charles may disappear for good…. And Charles was beyond ready to get out. The staff was wonderful, and he'd come to know the nurses, doctors, and PTs on a first name basis, but this wasn't home. Not to mention the fact that the bed was horribly uncomfortable on his back.

"Charles, you need to eat…" Erik's voice pulled Charles from his daze and he slowly looked over towards the man who sat stiffly in a chair beside the hospital bed. A tray of untouched food sat perched in front of him on a rolling table, just waiting to be eaten.

"I told you Erik, I'm not hungry." Charles replied quietly, pushing the tray away only to have it roll back a moment later. The telepath let out an aggravated huff and looked over to Erik, blue eyes narrowing as he pushed the tray away once more only to have it move back again.

"You haven't eaten much, lately. Are you alright? Do I need to get a-"

"No, Erik." Charles cut him off abruptly, bringing a hand up to brush his lengthy brown hair from his face. It hadn't been cut since he'd been admitted and by now it was nearly brushing the middle of his ear. "I'm fine, I just haven't been hungry." To be honest, about a week or so ago Charles's mood had plummeted. As his physical therapy had progressed he seemed to be getting better, but when they'd reached day fifty-four, everything had hit him hard. He hadn't seen his home for over a month, his students only came by every so often due to the strict visitation rules, and Erik had become what Charles could only describe as an 'overbearing motherly type'. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't feel or move his legs… his goddamn legs.

Carefully he pushed himself up in the bed, putting his palms flat against the mattress to lift his torso into an upright position. Once he was sitting he pulling one hand away and reached up towards the bar above his head, snatching at the metal ring that he used to help keep himself upright… And just as his fingers were about to brush it, the ring lowered an inch or so into his grasp. Charles shot a warning glance to Erik who was staring out the window, acting as though he'd done nothing, and not wanting to argue at the moment Charles didn't say a word.

The wheel chair had been placed beside his bed in a locked position (so that he didn't have another incident like he'd had a while back) and he began to carefully move towards it with the aid of the ring… Just as one hand wrapped around the arm of the chair, bracing so that he could slide in, the door to the room opened and a nurse, the one named Celicia, stepped in with a smile. She was an African American (highly abnormal for this time) who had always been upbeat when she came into see Charles, and today was no different. Her teeth were a brilliant white that contrasted greatly with her skin, and her smile was always infectious… It seemed to almost immediately lift Charles mood. The hand on the chair let go and he lowered himself back to the bed, expecting now to be the time that she brought medication or something of the sort, but today her hands were empty.

"Are you ready for good news, Charles?" She questioned, her high voice peppy and upbeat as she moved to the side of the telepath's bed opposite Erik and wrapped her long, thin fingers around the metal frame.

"I'm always ready for good news." He replied with a smile and a nod, shifting slightly on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

"Today is the day…" She murmured, beaming. When she only received a confused look from the patient she laughed and reached a hand out, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You finally get to go home!" Immediately Charles eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly only to hang like that. Erik had sat up as soon as she uttered the words, his cold gaze lingering on her before moving to Charles… He hadn't expected it to happen his early…

"If you'll excuse me…" He managed as he pushed himself up from the room and exited, disappearing out into the hall, leaving Charles and Celicia alone. Charles watched him with a slightly confused expression, but it disappeared quickly only to be replaced by one of elation.

"Please don't tell me this is a joke, Celicia… It would shatter my heart." He managed, arching a dark eyebrow. The nurse only laughed and shook her head, pulling her hand away from his shoulder and letting it fall back to the bed frame once more.

"No joke. You're goin home." With that she turned and disappeared, leaving Charles alone… And for the first time in over two months he laughed… An actual hearty laugh that he hadn't managed since before that fateful day. Slow tears began to leak from his eyes … He was going home.


	12. Protest

Chapter Twelve:  
>Protest<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: And here is the other chapter I promised. I may still even get another one up for Charles' homecoming today… depends on how long I'll be stuck in this room. As always, please comment and review! I'm eager to know what y'all think!

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours, but all of the discharge paperwork had been filled out thanks to Erik and Charles had managed to change into decent clothes consisting of a pair of tan slacks as well as a white button up shirt with a tweed jacket over top. The nurses had tried to help with the changing of clothes but Charles had refused, insisting that he do it himself. It had taken him longer than it would have with help, but he'd done it himself and had gained some small amount of accomplishment from it. Now he was working on transitioning from the bed to the chair beside his bed, but was stopped when it suddenly moved away, just out of his reach.<p>

"Erik…" He growled, a low warning note in his voice. Right now all Charles wanted was to get home, not to play silly games with the metalworker. Slowly Erik appeared around the corner of the door, a smile in place as he met Charles's eyes. Today he'd dressed in his typical black turtle neck with faux brown leather jacket over top. One hand was tucked in his pants pocket while the other reached back and gestured to someone out of Charles' sight. "What are you-" But before the question could finish Charles got his answer… and a rather large grin worked its way across his face.

"Erik's been telling me that you prefer to do things yourself… but, well, I…"Hank's voice carried quickly as he came into the room, his large, blue, fur covered fingers gripping the handles of a wheelchair tightly as he rolled it in. "I thought I'd make you something…" He managed, coming fully into the room. Slowly he removed one large hand from the chair and pushed his glasses up his nose, yellow eyes slowly lifting to land on Charles who was still grinning ear to ear.

"It's wonderful, Hank." Charles managed, taking in the metal chair before him. The wheels had large, thick x's at the center while the rest was made of a beautiful, solid steel. On the right arm sat a small joystick so that Charles could control the chair and move it in whatever direction he pleased.

"I just… I wanted you to have something. And I figured a chair with power would make it a lot easier to get around the house despite Sean and Alex's-" The words were cut off when he caught a quick glance from Erik, blue eyes narrowed indicating that Hank was talking too much. Immediately the blue fuzz ball shut his mouth, and stepped back, allowing Erik to slide the chair up to the side of the bed.

A rampant curiosity flooded Charles at the glance, but he said nothing, instead his gaze flit towards the door before he looked back to Hank. If he truly wanted to know he could always search their minds… but he'd promised himself he wouldn't do it with out there permission, plus there was something more pressing.

"Hank, I'm incredibly glad to see you, but what about…" He trailed off, lifting a hand to gesture to Hank's appearance.

"Moira was kind enough to give us an escort." Erik responded, answering for Hank who simply nodded in agreement.

"And Celicia was incredibly understanding." Hank added with a smile, casting a sideways glance towards Erik before looking back to Charles. After all, Erik was the one who believed all human kind couldn't be trusted. "She said she understood what it's like to be looked down on." He added, beaming slightly. Charles took the information in and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Wonderful." He replied simply. With that he grabbed at the ring on the bed and used it to help maneuver himself into the chair that Hank had so kindly built for him. The seat was surprisingly comfortable as he slid into it, settling himself and shifting back and forth.

"It looks like a good fit, Charles." Moira called with a grin as she stepped into the room, folding her arms over her chest. Her auburn hair hung low in her face, covering her dark eyes just slightly.

"It's good to see you, Moira." He managed, nodding slightly as he lift his arms and allowed them to rest on the arms of the chair. She'd come by to visit a few times, but for the most part she'd been kept at the capital, battling to keep the government from over stepping their boundaries. However, as she'd promised to Charles, she hadn't uttered a word about what had happened or where Charles' mansion was located.

"You ready?" She questioned, pushing herself away from the door frame that she'd come to lean on, glancing to Hank and Erik before letting her gaze fall back to Charles, who was absolutely beaming.

"Yes, more than you'll ever no." He replied with a nod. Hank stepped over then and bent slightly to show Charles just how to work the wheel chair. Once the telepath had the hang of it, Hank stepped back and away, allowing the chair enough room as Charles moved this way and that, practicing for a minute.

"This is wonderful, Hank. Thank you." He managed, fighting back the few tears that threatened to spill out. With that the four of them made their way from the room, pausing for a minute so that Charles could say his goodbyes to the staff before they made their way to the doors.

"Charles, there's something you should know…" Hank managed as they neared the glass doors, but before he could fully explain Charles pushed ahead, coming to an abrupt halt just outside the hospitals doors… The sight that stretched before him stole every ounce of oxygen from his lungs, leaving him breathless. Erik stepped up protectively behind him while Moira's hand flew to the gun on her hip. Hank hung back, trying desperately to ignore the words that were being slung into the air.

"Freaks!"

"Mutants!"

"Unnatural!"

Automatically Erik's hand flexed at his side, searching out the metal around the immediate area should he need to use it. It seemed that somehow word had gotten out about the hospital's occupants as well as Charles' release date, and people had quickly gathered together an 'anti-mutant' demonstration.

"Come on, let's get to the car." Moira managed, gesturing towards a black sedan that rest near the curb just one-hundred or so feet from the hospital doors. Though a throng of people were covering the sidewalk, blocking the path. Signs were held up into the air with black lettering scrawled across them, reading things such as 'God hates mutants!' or 'Freaks belong in hell!' and things of that sort. The sight completely threw Charles off guard, causing his mouth to hang open as he lingered there. No… This couldn't be happening.

"I told you Charles…" Erik murmured, leaning over slightly so that he could be heard over the shouts. "It's us against them."

With that he gripped the handles on Charles' chair and forced him forward since the telepath was not about to move himself. Once they got to the black sedan he helped slide the immobile telepath into the car before allowing Hank to get the chair into its proper position, and once they were all inside, Moira took the driver's seat and began to drive off. Though no matter how far away they got, Charles' gaze still remained out the back window, watching as the protesters sank further and further into the distance.


	13. Welcome Home

Chapter Thirteen:  
>Welcome Home<p>

Rating: T

Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.

A/N: Wow… I am SO sorry for the sudden disappearance. A lot happened and I just didn't have access to a computer long enough to type anything out. However, I am finally home and I am ready to go. =D I apologize in advance for the atrociousness that is this chapter… But it will get better! I have a rather bLARGE/b surprise planned for the next one, so be sure to check back tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Having been locked up inside the hospital, Charles had become immune to the changing seasons… He'd all but forgotten about them until now. As the car slowly pulled away from the protestors, the small black sedan wading through a few people before it was able to pick up speed and get onto the main roads, he became acutely aware of them. It was early December by now and a rather unpleasant chill had set in, causing the injured telepath to shiver slightly. Instantly Erik pressed a bit closer, tapping Hank on his furry shoulder simultaneously to indicate that he needed to turn up the heat… The car was a bit chilly. In one effortless movement, the jacket that had been covering Erik was quickly slid off and draped over Charles' shivering shoulders so as to keep him just a bit warmer. Slowly a blue hand reached out and fiddled with the knob on the dash of the car, turning up the heat a bit so that the biting cold would be forced out.<p>

Eventually Charles managed to rip his eyes away from the back window, instead turning his gaze to Erik who was staring intently out the window beside him. "Thank you…" The telepath finally managed as he hugged the thick jacket closer to his thin frame using the heat that lingered from Erik's body to warm up his own. Instead of offering up a 'you're welcome', Erik simply turned and stared into Charles' bright eyes, letting the look linger before he sighed.

"I warned you Charles. This is just the beginning. Soon-"

"No." Erik was abruptly cut off by his companion, his own eyes widening slightly as he arched a dark eyebrow. "They simply don't understand, Erik. We just have to help them see, that's all." Charles added, shaking his head back and forth. He refused to accept that such hatred could come about. Erik was right in saying they feared the unknown… Then shouldn't it be there job to educate the humans? To show that they meant no harm?

"Charkes…" This time it as Hank who spoke up, a thick finger moving to push his glasses further up his fur covered nose as he turned in his seat. The seatbelt was already straining to cover his large frame, and after moving a few more inches it locked into place, causing him to jerk slightly and let out a disgruntled sound… but a moment later he managed to land his yellow eyes on his mentor, watching him carefully. "I… I don't know if we can. Every time I've stepped out of the house to get something as simple as the mail…" He trailed off, not wanting to voice the terrible things that passersby on the road had shouted.

"It's because they don't understand, Hank. We will make them though." Charles responded in a cool, confident voice as he reached a hand out and clamped it down on Hank's shoulder, nodding and offering a smile.

"You can't fix ignorance…" Erik retorted, a bit of anger an exasperation leaking into his voice. Charles had experienced firsthand what was to come… and that was only the tip of the iceberg. How was he going to handle when things got worse? When the government stepped in?

"Erik, if we do things the way you desire we will only be fulfilling what they have already decided in their minds." Charles replied, turning his gaze back to his friend, watching him carefully. "We need to teach, not destroy… How will they ever understand if we do exactly what they fear us for?" The question seemed to shut Erik up for a brief moment, and by the time he finally had a retort crafted it had become useless for they'd arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Moira called out simply as she turned the car down the long, gravel drive that lead up to the imposing building, the very one that Charles called home. A slow grin worked its way across the telepath's features as he closed his eyes, allowing the moment to fully register. He was finally home… After months of being locked in a sterile room with four white walls and nothing to stare at but a black and white TV… He was finally home.

Hank was the first out as the sedan pulled to a stop, exiting the vehicle quickly so as to move around to the trunk and retrieve Charles' wheelchair. Moira was second, and shortly after her Erik as well, leaving Charles alone in the warm car for a brief moment before his door was swung wide to let in the biting cold. The familiar landscape that stretched out before him was bare, thankfully… No snow had fallen yet, though with the temperatures steadily dropping he had no doubt snow would arrive soon.

Soon his view was blocked by a large frame, and a warm hand was wrapping itself around his arm, moving to help Charles from the car. Immediately his lips parted to protest the help, but when he saw the determined look on Erik's face he snapped his lips shut, allowing himself to be tugged from the car and placed comfortably in the metal chair. Silence fell among the small group as Charles took a moment to adjust himself, eventually wrapping one hand around the joystick of the chair and pressing it forward, causing the chair to mimic the action. It wasn't until he neared the door that he noticed the first 'improvement' to the house… A small wooden ramp had been placed next to the steps so that he could easily get in and out.

Immediately his gaze flew to Erik who was walking at his side, but the metalworker simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, indicating he had nothing to do with it. Before Charles could question him, three very distinct figures emerged from the front door and it suddenly made sense… A very large, unrestrained smile worked its way across his face as he nudged the chair forward and made its way up the ramp for the first time, stopping just before Raven, Alex, and Sean who were all staring at him with questioning gazes.

"You didn't have to do this." He stated, his lips turned upward into a smirk as his blue eyes looked over each one. Raven, for the first time in months, actually had clothing on her thin frame… Though it was only a floor length fur coat, meant to keep her warm despite the biting chill that settled in around the mansion. Alex seemed a tad less disgruntled than normal, a small grin of his own dominating his features as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sean was simply beaming, his white teeth showing through his own grin as he was the first to respond.

"We wanted too. Just wait till you see the rest!" He stated eagerly, reaching his right hand up and jutting his thumb out towards the door behind him. It was then that Charles noticed the white gauze covering said appendage and a rather confused expression crossed his features.

"What on earth happened?" Charles questioned, pushing himself forward a bit to look at Banshee's hand better.

A nervous, embarrassed laugh escaped the redhead as he reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the quiet laugh that issued from Alex who was at his side. "I've never really worked with tools before…" He murmured, letting that be his explanation as a red heat flushed his pale, freckled cheeks. Before anything else could be said about the subject though, Sean leapt back and pushed the door open, stepping aside so that Charles could be the first to make his way in. "Come on, you gotta see the rest!"

With that Charles was shown around the rest of the house… Various ramps had been fitted on and near the staircases so that he could have better access. Things had been lowered so that he'd be able to reach them better… And other, smaller things had been changed to help ease the transition for the telepath. And, though he was incredibly grateful for the modifications and the time his team had put in on them, he couldn't deny the strange sadness sweeping through him at the fact that these changes had ihad/i to be made.

"And this…" Hank's voice pulled Charles from his thoughts as the blue, fur covered mutant halted in front of two large, metal doors that were clearly a new addition to the mansion. "Is what I spent most of my time on while those two were putting in all the ramps." With that he gestured towards Alex and Sean who glanced at each other before looking back to the doors. They'd had no knowledge of this… How the hell had they not noticed a big blue man putting into large metal doors? Erik simply stood there with a confident smile on his face, arms folded over his chest as he nodded at Hank to continue. With the encouragement, Beast reached out and jabbed his thumb into a small pad that sat directly to the right of the doors, and not a moment later the metal doors slid open to reveal an elevator beyond.

"What the hell?" Alex managed, eyes sliding from the doors to Hank. "We spent all that time on those ramps and you put this thing in?" He questioned, though the words didn't sound nearly as harsh due to the slight joking manner that the blonde laced into his words… However, by the look in his eyes it was clear that he was slightly agitated.

"Yea… I just figured Charles would-" Hank began defensively, but was cut off by Charles who was laughing… actually laughing.

"I appreciate all of this." He stated, his gaze sliding between Alex, Sean, and Hank. Eventually it fell on Erik who had no doubt orchestrated all of this and a small warmth blossomed in Charles' chest. "Thank you." He stated, his voice softening. Suddenly his attention was torn from his friend as a warm, now bare body slid into his lap. Thin blue arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a heat rush his cheeks. Though it was Raven's decision whether to wear appropriate clothing or not, she was his sister… and it was quite awkward to have her hugging him in such a manner.

"We're all glad you like it…" She stated as she pulled back, smiling at him. The blush in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed and she laughed quietly, pulling herself away and standing once more. "I didn't contribute to any of this… But I do have a dinner fit for a king waiting." She stated, gesturing down the hall towards the door.

"Anything that isn't hospital food sounds wonderful." Charles replied with a quiet laugh, and at that the group turned, making their way off down the hall towards the dining room… Finally, Charles was back where he belonged.


	14. Long Time No See

**Chapter Fourteen:**  
><strong>Long Time No See<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Alex(Havok)/Sean(Banshee) & Erik/Charles, don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Marvel. However, the story is mine.**

**A/N: Ugh! Again with the delays! Life just has it out for me, I'm sure of it. Again I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! And also… May I just say… wow. I finally took the time to check my email and was blown away by the amount of people who are following my humble little story. Thank you so much! Please please please review, comment, let me know what you think! Even if you are a silent reader, I want to know what you think! And I love suggestions and what not, so please leave feedback. I love hearing from you all! Any who, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Erik had stepped up beside Charles, walking at the same speed that the chair moved, keeping his pace even while he shoved his hands in his pockets. Raven was sauntering just a step or so ahead of them, her long strides showing off a new confidence that Charles had honestly never seen in her before. Alex, Sean, and Hank all walked behind, Hank growling low as Alex shoved him with a hand. The blonde's brows were furrowed together in a sour expression while Sean simply stood off to the side, stifling a giggle with his hand.<p>

"I can't believe you did that and didn't tell us." Alex hissed, his feet moving slowly. Beside him Hank's fur bristled and his large fists clenched, sharp teeth baring together as his yellow eyes flashed sideways to Havok, clearly unhappy.

"You contributed your portion and I contributed mine." Hank shot back, not wanting to argue… Since he'd taken what was supposed to have been an anecdote, his control on his anger had become nearly half of what it had formerly been, and Alex always seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to get him past that point.

"Whatever…" Alex paused, a grin turning up the corner of his mouth as he took a few steps forward, putting a bit of distance between himself and Hank. "…Bigfoot." With that the blue furred scientist let out a growl and barreled forward, hands outstretched and clearly intent on snatching at Alex, however the movement was impeded as he suddenly found himself halting in place, right arm lifting up above his head while his waist remained locked in place. Alex let out a low snicker, clearly amused before he too was being moved against his will, back hitting roughly against the wall.

"Gentleman…" Erik's voice rang out surprisingly soft as he stood there, left arm extended, fingers splayed. Clearly he was manipulating the watch on Beast's arm as well as the metal in both of the teen's belts. Beside him Charles had stopped, turning slightly so that he could see the commotion as had Raven, taking a few steps back to watch, a smile moving across her face. "Today is Charles first day back, let's not kill one another." He added, arching a threatening eyebrow before he relaxed his hand. Each boy was quickly released, Alex stumbling away from the wall while Hank rubbed at his wrist. A quiet apology was passed between them before Sean appeared and began to steer them back towards the kitchen.

"Well done, Erik. I'm quite impressed." Charles mused as he turned his chair and moved down the hallway once more, lifting his bright eyes to his companion as a smile stretched the length of his features. "If you've been handling these children this way while I've been gone, then perhaps there is a mentor in you yet." The compliment earned nothing more than a scoff from the metal bender, but a smile betrayed his otherwise careless façade. Not a minute later the door to the kitchen was pushed open and the gang entered, but Raven seemed to have stopped mid step just passed the doorway, causing Charles to suddenly come to a halt and the three boys behind him to collide with each other, narrowly missing the new chair that Hank had built.

It took a moment, but eventually all eyes turned to the stove where someone stood with his back to the group. Black, course hair plumed out from his head while a black leather jacket hung loosely off his shoulders. A pair of regular blue jeans clung to his legs while black shoes covered his feet. The sight had everyone's face wide in amazement… everyone aside from Erik, who's smile only grew broader as he brought his arms up and folded them lightly over his chest. An awkward silence had fallen, and it seemed Alex was going to be the first to break it.

"D-Darwin?" He questioned, ignoring the stutter… Typically he would have mentally beat himself up, but one didn't lay eyes on a supposedly dead team mate, one that he himself had been responsible for killing, and take it stride. "Darwin?" He questioned again, not quite believing it… But as the man at the stove turned, there was no denying it… His chocolate colored skin shown radiantly in the low lighting, his dark eyes glistening as he offered up a broad grin and threw his arms out as if offering everyone in the room a hug.

"It's me… In the flesh." He offered, a quiet laugh issuing from him. Without another word Alex maneuvered around the group, leaving Hank and Sean to stand behind in awe as he stepped up to their quite alive friend, blue eyes searching his frame. Normally Alex would assume it was Raven pulling some kind of sick joke, but she was currently standing behind him just as shocked as anyone else, so there was no way… it was actually him. After a long moment Alex move forward and swept the dark skinned man up into a hug, laughing out a bit hysterically before he pulled away, searching the man's frame up and down.

"How is it possible? I saw Shaw… He used my… and he…" Alex murmured, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of it all.

Behind them Charles simply sat there, staring wide eyed at the scene as Hank and Sean moved forward with Raven as well, each one greeting Darwin in turn while he hung back at Erik's side.

"So it worked?" He questioned incredulously, not actually believing what he was seeing. Beside him Erik chuckled, nodding his head as he relaxed his arms, allowing one hand to fall and curl over the handle on the back of Charles's wheelchair.

"Yes, it did." He replied simply, eventually turning his gaze down to Charles who was still looking ahead, disbelieving. "Though I couldn't quite explain it properly… You'll have to answer all the questions." He added, watching as his friend eventually ripped those beautiful eyes away from the group of jubilant mutants before them and turned his gaze up.

"Thank you. Just… Thank you." Charles managed, reaching a hand up to quickly wipe away the tear that had just leaked from the corner of his eye. Erik simply nodded, watching as Charles pushed himself forward, joining the group of students and laughing when Darwin bent down to give him a hug… Yes, Darwin was actually back.

"It seems I missed a lot, Charles." He mused as he pulled back, glancing from Raven to Hank who were both now as a blue as the sky, over towards Sean who was staring daggers at Alex for some reason, and finally to Charles who was in a wheelchair… things certainly had changed.

"Yes, my friend, it seems we have much to discuss. Come, let us eat and we will talk." Charles managed as he gestured towards the door that lead out to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp! Darwin is back! I certainly hope it was surprise enough for everyone. Lol<strong>

**I do have to give credit to someone though… This idea actually came from an rp I'm taking part in on Gaia, and the person who's idea this was goes by the username of C h i p p y. Brilliant writer… just sayin. =P**  
><strong>Anywho! Check back in the next chapter to see exactly how it happened!<strong>


End file.
